There are various fastener drivers known in the art for driving fasteners (e.g., nails, tacks, staples, etc.) into a workpiece. These fastener drivers typically include an adjustment to adjust the depth to which a fastener is driven in to a workpiece, but often these designs are met with size and cost constraints.